wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings/Roleplay/Archive 1
Waterstar padded into the clearing with the RockClan cats. We're the first here... she thought. ~Patch Silverrain followed. Dazzleheart walked over to a tree. It seemed weird not having so many cats here. She remembered CaveClan and RockClan's battle. I want to say sorry to whoever comes.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (if I am correct Running is part of the gathering?) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah) Pebblestar walked into the clearing her Clanmates at her heels. "First gathering this will blow up in my face..." Runningstrike mumbled so no one could here it I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Jaegerpaw rushed into the clearing. Anglerpaw tagged begind him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike slipped into the corner. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw following both of them. Dazzleheart's heart began to beat hard when she saw the apprentices who were in the battle. She padded over to, Autumnpaw, she thought was his name. "Hi," she mumbled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hi!" Autumnpaw chirped, "This is my first Gathering." Runningstrike shot a friendly glance at two apprentices , but held back a growl. ''Stormstar.... he thought.I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:36, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Jaegerpaw gasped and hopped up to Runningstrike. "Hi! I'm Jaegerpaw! you have a cool pelt! what's your name?" he babbled. --- "Cool! I... wanted to say how sorry I am about the battle," Dazzleheart breathed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Runningstrike, nice to meet you!" Runningstrike said to the apprentice. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw smiled. "It's okay! I hope no one mentions the battle. My mother won't!" P Dazzleheart began to relax a bit. "Thanks for understanding.... this is my first gathering as a warrior!" she purred proudly. --- "Nice to meet you too!" Jaegerpaw chirped and pulled Anglerpaw over. "This is my brother!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Cool! My first as an apprentice!" "Cool!" Dazzleheart mewed. ---- Firepoppy sulked into the clearing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw grinned, then glanced at Firepoppy. "Is she your mentor?" Dazzleheart asked, casting a glacne at Firepoppy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yup!" --- Scorchclaw stalked around. ShadeClan didn't arrive, only a one warriors, Viperclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Where's Fernstar?" Pebblestar asked. "There was a fire and he couldn't come," Viperclaw answered. ~Patch Duskstream padded in. "Umm... Rosestar kitted so..." (Birdsong's deputy, she's speaking for Rosestar)'Silverstar' 18:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry.) Autumnpaw sniffed around and smelled Sunpaw. Anglerpaw perked his ears and bounded over to Autumnpaw. ''Do you smell Sunpaw? I do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:04, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I smell Sunpaw." Ripplepaw was near his siblings, and pricked his ears in worry as he heard his brother say that his sister was nearby. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike smiled at Jaegerpaw and his brother. "This is my first gathring ever...." he mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:44, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (I'm pretty sure Running would have gone to at lest one gathering but it just wasn't shown) Firepoppy sat down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (Nah, he hasn't the poor dude.) I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (wow... that's.... sad...) Firepoppy noticed Runningstrike was there and tried not to let him notice her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (Yup) Runningstrike saw Firepoppy, he looked away. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (Can Seedpaw be here) Sure just pretend she followed them.) "Shall we begin?" (K) Seedpaw sat licking her paw Waterstar gave a small nod. "You can go first, Pebblestar." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:30, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Well, prey's running well this season and we have new apprentices, Autumnpaw, Jaegerpaw, Ripplepaw, Brookpaw, and Anglerpaw." Seedpaw nodded wondering if they would mention her family's arrival "We also have new warriors, Rockfoot, Falowflight, and Nutgorse." Runningstrike perked up, would the leader metion the fight?I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 23:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Is that it? or are you missing a fight of some sorts?" Swiftbird questioned the CaveClan leader. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike stiffened...how would this end? 23:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Seedpaw saw Runningstrike Runningstrike gave Seedpaw a smile. 00:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "You mean the fight ''you started over our tunnels?" she asked the she-cat. "We started? How did we start it?" Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Seedpaw smiled back "They weren't your tunnels!" Swiftbird yelled. "AND, your savage warrior killed Stormstar!" at this, the other cats who didn't know of the battle gasped in shock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:04, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, maybe savage would be the wrong word, but he was my BROTHER! He meant the world to me and your warrior killed him!" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:05, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "AND he was our leader!" Swiftbird casted Runningstrike an annoyed look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. "That too...'"I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe Stormstar died fast because... Maybe he didn't have nine lives, StarClan didn't have to grant he nine lives." Pebblestar meowed. Fallowflight hopped up next to the leaders. "Swiftbird, they were our tunnels. We could have avoided death if you hadn't attacked Rockfoot. And let me show the Clans the scar you tried to kill me with." Runningstrike stiffened. ''Forgive me StarClan.... "Yes." he mewed. "That is true." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Swiftbird looked outraged. "They were our tunnels! and I was defending my Clan when I gave you that scar! and why would StarClan not give him nine lives? he was a wonderful leader!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:12, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Something hit Runningstrike. A vision? "I know why, and it....has to do with my kit..." He mewed. Bramblefire's ears flattened: they didn't need to argue about the tunnels ''again! ---- Ripplepaw puffed out his chest when his name was called, before becoming very quiet as he listened to the argument about the tunnels. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "So he was a normal cat, StarClan must have thought he wouldn't be a good leader and StarClan knows all, but he died a warrior's death. He saved Creekdew. That's bravery and loyalty that you should admire." Fallowflight added, "If they were yours I didn't know RockClan cats dug tunnels and why would we patrol your tunnels" Seedpaw watched the argument Swiftbird wanted to rip Fallowflight's pelt off. She spun around and sulked out of the clearing. Dazzleheart slowly tried to follow her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:18, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (As it turns out, I can tsay) "What? My brother is the best leader to ever live!" Runningstrike mewed And with that, the feisty warrior walked back to RockClan. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Seems your warriors are leaving." Pebblestar told Waterstar with a flick of her tail at the cats. Waterstar's eyes followed her departing Clan. Anger boiled in her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw blinked. "Is the Gathering over?" Runningstrike returned, heart thumping and claws flexed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 00:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar dipped her head respectfully to Pebblestar. "RockClan will be going now, I'm sorry about the way my warriors acted tonight," she ,ifted her head sharply to look at her warriors. "RockClan, back to camp! now!" she said in a harsh voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike reuturned. Giving a clear, "I am not at all sorry" look. 00:45, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "It is fine." Pebblestar turned to her warriors. "We are leaving, let's go." she mewed. Bramblefire and Ripplepaw joined the CaveClan patrol heading back to their camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 00:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw sat back watching the otherclan cats.— Minkclaw 01:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Archives Category:Roleplay